


I hate you, but dang it I love you too

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Fluff, Hate Sex, I got the idea during class, I need help, Kihyun is Minhyuks baby boy, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Lee Minhyuk, hyungwon is mentioned, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Kihyun and Minhyuk hates each other, but they love each other too. It's just how they are.





	I hate you, but dang it I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt on male x male smut, aaaaand my first published smut. WIHOO, hope it doesn't suck tho omf. I got this idea during class, which means I need serious help. SOooooo enjoy. Lemme know whatchu think and if there are any errors. Also English my native language isn't, so excuse me. But at the same time I love writing with wrong grammar, <\--- like that. OKay sorry, enjoy. Kudos and comments(reads itself) are appreciated <3

 

 

Minhyuk and Kihyun may appear to dislike each other: grimaces at what the other say, _friendly_ bullying, teasing, pushing, and so on. Minhyuk went as far as talking down on Kihyun’s cooking once, that night he ended up sleeping in his own bed. Not that he had something against it, but after he and Kihyun started dating, he liked feeling the younger close, feeling the warmth of his body _so_ close. And of course, tease him when he wakes up.

Even tho they do hate, they still love each other. Sometimes the hate is just stronger than the love. But the love is there, always, somewhere in the back of their heart.

A fight usually ends up with serious and deep conversations, teasing with a cuddle session on the couch or bed, and pushing with soft kisses. It doesn’t always end in cute and soft things, oh no, they’ve had heated episodes. As when Kihyun was so frustrated he ended up pushing Minhyuk into a bathroom during a music video shooting, just so Minhyuk could suck him off.

Sometimes even the rest of the members were confused, in the start they kept asking if it was a good idea, if they were on the verge of breaking up and if they needed to talk with someone professional. No, they don’t, because they love each other on their own way. With some complicated hateful crap.

“Lee-Fucking-Minhyuk, I swear to God if you don’t get your ass up, I’ll throw you out!”

Kihyun’s roaring voice is always wonderful to wake up to. The older fell asleep as soon as they got back to the dorm, dropping his body onto the couch for a few seconds, then he drifted off to dreamland. Kihyun on the other hand did the dishes, made their bed and maybe he vacuumed, just maybe.

“Don’t you yell at me, go bother someone else,” Minhyuk groaned, turned away from the raven haired.

“What if I don’t want to bother them?”

“Then it’s not my problem, I’m tired as hell.”

“So am I.”

“Then why the fuck are you doing chores?!” he hissed. “It’s 10 PM you dumbass!” dang it, Minhyuk was so tired he would literally fight for sleep. The only problem is that Yoo Kihyun could be the devil himself when he wanted, especially regarding Minhyuk.

“Don’t you call me a dumbass! You-” he paused, clearly showing he hadn’t thought of something to throw back at him. “Lazy ass.”

It took all of Minhyuk’s willpower to lift his body up from the couch, barging over to him and scoop him up in his arms. As he did, he could hear Hyungwon sighing from the couch, in the little corner wrapped up in blankets and buried in pillows. He definitely knew what would happen, and he was not happy about it, the other members were never happy about this stuff.

Kihyun squirmed, trying to slip out of the elder’s hold, but as soon as Minhyuk pressed his lips on his, he stopped.

They got into their-Kihyun’s-bedroom, the raven haired plopped down on the bed, bouncing and glancing at Minhyuk. He stood in front of the bed, observing Kihyun in the dim light. Enjoying the view in front of him. But Kihyun was impatient, and wasn’t having any of his slow shit now. He wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him down over him and locking their lips again.

Their lips ran wild, teeth clashing and tongues fighting, Minhyuk always wins, and he brags about it. _Kihyun’s tounge is weak, can’t even kiss or suck dicks_ he would tease, not in front of cameras, or fans, or anyone actually, only with the two of them, only to be a brat.

Minhyuk pulled away, looking at how messy Kihyun’s hair was already. Looking at how messy _Kihyun_ was. Chest rising to the rhythm of his racing breath. Oh how Minhyuk loved seeing him like this. All just for him, all just because of a little annoyance.

He rolled his hips, colliding with the younger’s. He could feel the bolt going through his body, pushing out a long gasp. Dick throbbing under the layers of clothes.

“Damn, Ki, look at you,” he grinned, rolling his hips again.

Kihyun bit his lip, low whimper slipping past his unsuccessful barrier to keep it in. He rolled his hips back, the friction making Minhyuk choke on his spit in shock.

Hands trailed up the younger’s torso, leaving goosebumps on their trail. The shirt slid up enough to expose his milky chest. Minhyuk ducked his head down, lightly kissing his hardening nipple.

Kihyun threw his head back, mouth agape and released a silent moan. Minhyuk flicked his tongue over it, nibbled and sucked. He moved over to the other and gave it the same treatment. Minhyuk’s hand slid down to unbuckle Kihyun’s belt, then into his pants, palming him over his boxers.

“Holy shit,” he breathed out, body trembling of the pleasuring feeling.

Minhyuk removed his hand and lifted his head, receiving a protesting whine.

“What’s wrong Baby Boy? Not enough to please you?”

“N-no,” he spat back, bringing his own hand down to touch himself. But Minhyuk stopped him, pinned his hands over his head.

“Maybe I should give you what you want, Baby Boy?” his voice was low, rough and sexy. The nickname didn’t help at all, only making Kihyun blush.

Minhyuk’s hands retreated, body leaving the younger’s. Kihyun wanted to say something, wanted to pull him back, but he knew that Minhyuk wouldn’t let him wait too long. If he hadn’t left the room, of course. Leave him to solve his problem by himself. He had to check, just to be sure, and in the moment he tilted his head up, their eyes locked. Minhyuk’s hoodie was no longer covering his upper body, thrown to the floor.

Kihyun reached down and tugged his pants off, Minhyuk’s following right after. Minhyuk crawled back on top of him, eyes never letting go of the raven haired. He kissed him, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head to get a better angle. Reaching every corner of his mouth. Kihyun’s hand searched under the pillows, grabbed the bottle of lube hidden there and pushed it towards his chest. Lips still connected.

Minhyuk looked at the bottle, then at the pillows. He broke the kiss, since he knew they didn’t keep the bottle under their pillows. It was too dangerous, couldn’t let anyone outside their dorm knowing what they were doing, that they’re dating.

“You were planning this, weren’t you?” he smirked.

“No, I did not.”

“I can see it in your eyes, plus, we always hide it under all your paperwork, in your _drawer._ ”

“Whatever, just lube up your fingers and do something with them,” Kihyun was done with Minhyuk’s teasing. Done with waiting.

Minhyuk did as told, flipped the cap open and poured it onto his finger. Warmed it up a bit before he placed one finger in front of his entrance. Rubbing at the rim of muscles before pushing his finger in. Kihyun gasped in answer, body twisting and stretching away from the finger to avoid the pain.

Minhyuk didn’t let the raven haired adjust to the finger as long as he’d preferred, he was still mad that he would yell at him from the moment he woke up. And Kihyun knew, _knew_ how tired and exhausted Minhyuk was. So just after a few movements with one finger he added a second one. Thrusting the two digits in a scissor motion, adding speed for each thrust.

Kihyun let out choked moans, hands gripping the other’s arms and this time pushing down to feel more. Minhyuk added a third, Kihyun’s body tensing up and attempting to crouch into a ball.

“Ow, ow, Minhyuk, fucking hell it hurts,” he complained, one hand gripping the hand that was connected with him.

“Oh, Baby Boy’s hurt? Aww what a shame,” he replied, thrusted his fingers faster and harder. It was so close to his sweet spot, just inches away, and it was avoided on purpose. Kihyun’s body fell back on the bed, back arching of the pleasure.

Minhyuk decided to pull out then, Kihyun whining at the loss. His hand going into the pile of pillows, searching for something Kihyun could’ve left there. And he had. His fingers brushed over a tiny packet, and he grabbed it. He ripped the package, rolled the condom on and slicked his length with a generous amount of lube.

He lined up between the younger’s legs, looking into his eyes. Even if he was mad at him now, and hated him a bit, he didn’t want to push Kihyun more than he’d want himself. Minhyuk isn’t like that, and he will never be either.

After an eager nod he pushed in, tight walls clenching around his cock and swallowing him whole.

Kihyun’s breathed increased, coming out in short, rapid puffs. Minhyuk leaned down, leaving light kisses on his neck, helping him relax. It took only a few seconds before Kihyun slapped his thigh, the sudden action leaving Minhyuk startled.

“Get your hips to work already, move,” Kihyun half barked half moaned.

Minhyuk picked up a slow pace, going as deep as possible. He groaned at how the younger’s walls kept clenching around him, Kihyun started messily moaning under him.

He thrusted faster, Kihyun didn’t care to keep his moans to himself, or be low. Loud moans escaped his mouth, bouncing between the walls. His fingers travelled up the elder’s back, nails dug into his skin and scratched red stripes with the rhythm of their bouncing bodies. Minhyuk groaned, that would definitely leave marks, he could feel it on the pain burning down under Kihyun’s fingers.

“Fuck, _fuck_ Mi-Minhyuk! Don’t stop- oh god!”

It’s not hard to understand that he found the younger’s bundle of nerves. If Kihyun wasn’t a moaning mess before then, he’d always be when that little spot got attention. Squirming and begging for more, if he was able to talk.

The bed creaked and hit the wall repeatedly, if no one had heard Kihyun yet, they would at least have heard the bed by now. Minhyuk gripped Kihyun’s locks, jerking his head back and licking over his Adam’s apple. It bobbed under the touch, shivering gasp sounding over him. Kihyun squeaked as teeth dug into his throat.

“Don’t leave mar- are you out of your mind?!”

“It’ll fade, calm down,” he panted, gripping his locks harder and looked into his eyes. “But my back, best for you _that’ll_ fade.”

Narrow eyes stared back at him, gritted teeth holding back-at the moment unsuitable- scolding.

Kihyun’s chest shot up from the bed, pushing the elder to sit on his ankles. He continued bouncing on his lap, wrapped his limbs around his body and kissed him. The kiss was messy, saliva dripping down their chins and teeth biting the other’s lip.

“You deserve it,” he moaned, fingers brushing over the sore, red marks.

“If you can mark me as yours, I can mark you as mine,” Minhyuk answered, lifted one of his hands and slapped the younger’s left cheek. Kihyun’s whole body flinched, back arching and a high scream left his parted lips. Minhyuk repeated, giving a harder slap. The sharp sound of skin hitting skin filling the room, bouncing between the walls and mixing with Kihyun’s screams. He didn’t have to see the younger’s butt to know he already had a red mark of his hand printed on the cheek. He already knew how easily Kihyun’s bum got bruised.

Minhyuk knew the younger was close, by how everything he did ended up messy, high pitched moans and clingily hugging the other male. 

“I’m coming,” Kihyun said, whimpering as his cock rubbed between their stomachs.

“Me too,” Minhyuk answered, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

Kihyun came, string of white liquid spurting out onto their stomachs. Minhyuk came a few thrusts later, filling the condom. He pulled out, feeling the other slipping off his body and down to the other side of the bed. The elder peeled of the sticky material, tied it and threw it in the trash bin under Kihyun’s desk. Then he laid down next to him, both trying to catch their breaths and calm their bodies from the high they just experienced.

Then Kihyun rolled over and laid his head on Minhyuk’s chest, one hand drawing patterns on the other side of his chest. Minhyuk pushed his sweaty bangs away from his forehead and kissed it, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“We have to clean up.”

“Mmm, too lazy.”

“Oh? Who’s the lazy ass now?”

“Stop it,” Kihyun giggled, booping the elder’s nose. “I’d rather not go out there either, pretty sure they all heard us.”

Minhyuk could agree to that. He reached out for something on the night stand, wiping away the cum decorating their stomachs.

“Hey! Is that my lyrics sheet?!”

“Not anymore.”

“Oh you bastard!” Kihyun grabbed one of the pillows, smacked him with it repeatedly. Both males laughed, and he stopped by the elder softly kissing him.

“I love you,” Kihyun whispered when they separated.

Minhyuk can’t lie, he loved hearing it. Loved the feeling in his heart, the warm wave going through his whole body. Cheeks heating up and smile stretching on his lips.

“I love you too,” he whispered, kissed the younger once more. “My Baby Boy.”

 


End file.
